


The Mermaid Pendant

by Mintlumos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Tricking People, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintlumos/pseuds/Mintlumos
Summary: Kelly only moved to her farm on Pelican Island in order to fulfill the will her grandfather left her. If she found the seashell necklace he wrote about and put it on his tombstone in two years time, the farm would belong to her so she could sell it and get back to real life.Unfortunately, nothing is as straightforward as it seems. She needs someone to fall in love with her for this to work.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. The Farm

“This sucks.” Kelly swung the pickaxe again and hit the root, the pickaxe bounced right off. “You hear me, Grandpa?!” She yelled at the shrine tucked in the corner of the property. “This sucks!”  
She tried to pull on the root but its attachment to the ground was too much. Kelly landed on her back in the dirt, her hands stinging from the effort. “Man was not made for this.” She groaned. “He was made to sit at a desk, get takeout and eat it in front of the television!” She huffed a breath into the dirt. “I miss Thai food.”She rolled over and glared at the root. “I hate you.” it remained unaffected and unmoved by her words.  
Kelly looked over at the blueberry seeds waiting to be planted. “Fine!” She stood up with grunts and groans and started digging a few feet away from the root. It took much swearing, sweating and blisters, but by the time the summer sun started to set, the seeds were planted and watered. “Hope you’re happy.” Kelly muttered sourly to the root. She cracked open the tab on a beer can and sat down on the edge of the cabin porch. “Really wish Grandpa had sprung for a shower.” Kelly brushed the frizzy black hairs out of her face and tried to smooth them back towards her braid, they all had different plans and directions they wanted to go instead. This humidity was killing her. She pulled at the neck of her sweaty tank top and reached into her back pocket for the well-read letter. She read it every night just in case she missed something.  
Dear Kelly,  
I am leaving my farm property on Pelican Island in Stardew Valley to you on probation. You have till next summer to find and place the item pictured below on my tombstone. At that time, the property will be yours in full. If you fail, the property will be left to the town.  
-Grandpa Keith  
Below was a pencil sketch of a blue conical seashell on a necklace string. Kelly had spent all Spring digging, cutting, lifting, prying and raking but had not found the item anywhere on the farm. She had only left the property to buy food and beer. She hadn’t bothered farming until Pierre reminded her he would pay top dollar for produce while she was counting out coins on his counter. She had thrown a couple potatoes in the ground and Pierre had paid her enough for a month’s budget. It was then that Kelly started to actually browse the seed section and read her grandfather's farm guide book.  
She was one week into growing and care-taking and everything hurt. Blisters were barely starting to turn into calluses, sore muscles had not yet knit themselves together.  
Kelly twirled the loose strands of hair around her finger moodily, she could remember when she had worked at the Joja corporate office, back when her hair was glossy and smooth, her hands soft, her clothing was constantly covered in dirt; she missed it.  
Kelly threw back the last of the beer and tossed the can in the recycler. As soon as she found that stupid seashell, she was selling this crap piece of land and getting back to the real world.


	2. The Beach

“Damn you!” Kelly yelled.  
The root remained impassive.   
“Just move!” Kelly had tried every instrument she owned, but short of digging a hole the size of the house, it would seem the root would not be moved.   
Kelly groaned and sat on the ground. “This is why tractors were invented, and flamethrowers.” She looked over at the blueberry plants that were just starting to grow, her chores around the farm were done, and she had searched the entirety of the property, maybe it was time she looked outside the farm instead of fighting with the root.  
She stood up and strapped on her backpack and looked towards the south. She had seen a forest that direction, it was as good as any place to start. 

The sign on the path told her it was called the Cindersap forest. It was dark and cool, filled with annoying animal and bug sounds. Through the trees she could see a body of water to one side and someone’s house on the other. She started to walk to the water. Unfortunately it was not the sea, just a pond with a dock on it. Kelly looked around, she didn’t see anything except for forest plants and rocks, no helpful X to mark a spot or stand selling seashells.   
“Hello!”  
Kelly squawked and leaped to the side, a woman had appeared next to her.   
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Let me try again.” She held out a hand. “Hello, It’s nice to meet you. I’m Leah.”  
Kelly gave her a once over. Leah was tall and slim with long orange hair that was braided down her back. She wore overalls and a tank top with hiking boots and was carrying a basket full of plants.   
Kelly hesitantly shook her hand. “Kelly.”  
“Ah! You must be the recluse farmer!” Leah said with a smile and then covered her mouth with a horrified look. “I’m so sorry! That sounded really insensitive. It’s what the townsfolk started calling you and I didn’t think.”  
Kelly rolled her eyes. “It’s fine, fits I suppose.”  
Leah still looked mortified. “I’m also a bit of a loner. I live right over there.” She pointed through some trees towards the river. Settled right along the bank was a small cottage.   
Kelly nodded but didn’t comment.  
Leah shuffled her feet. “Um, how’s the farm doing?”  
“Fine.”  
“Have you planted much?”  
“Some.”  
Leah fiddled with her basket, looking very uncomfortable. “What brings you to the woods? I haven’t seen you here before. I’m usually out here everyday looking for edible plants.”  
Kelly was about to brush the question off when she saw an opportunity. “I’m looking for something.” She pulled the paper out of her back pocket and opened up the lower third of the letter. “Have you ever seen something like this?”  
Leah narrowed her eyes and squinted. “A seashell necklace?”  
“This specific one.”  
Leah shook her head. “No, but I also am rather new here, I moved her last year. If you’re looking for seashells though, you might want to try the beach.”  
Kelly paused as she put away the paper. “There’s a beach here?”  
Leah looked at her like she had sprouted an extra eye. “You don’t know there’s a beach here?”  
Kelly blushed and shoved the letter in her pocket. “I’ve been busy on the farm.”  
“But we live on an island.”  
Kelly glared and hunched her shoulders.  
Leah waved her hands disarmingly. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just surprised is all.” She turned and pointed down a path. “If you take this path into town past Marnie’s ranch, you’ll see a bridge across the river on your right. That path will take you to the beach.”  
Kelly nodded. “Thanks.”  
Leah smiled and waved as she walked away. “Good luck!”

“No…..no…..no…..no” Kelly picked up and dropped another seashell, none of them came close to what she was looking for. She straightened up and wiped the sweat on her forehead. The summer sun was high in the sky and merciless in its heat. It was tempting to kick off her shoes and jump into the ocean waves to cool down, but no, she had a mission and nothing was going to distract her from that.  
“Ah! The new farmer we were all expecting!”   
Kelly took two fast steps to the side and turned around. Standing behind her was a very pretty man. He was wearing a long coat that looked much too hot for the season, as did his long luxurious brown hair. She glared enviously as his shiny, windswept hair, none of which were out of place.   
“Your arrival has sparked many a conversation.” He smiled with deep dimples. “I’m Elliot.” He put out a manicured hand.   
She sighed and shook it, it seemed taking any steps outside her farm was going to require a lot of handshakes. “Kelly.”  
Elliot smiled and pointed to a cabin behind him. “I live just there.”  
“You live on the beach?”  
“I find it has less distractions and wonderful ambiance.” Elliot laughed with a tinkling sound. Kelly would have sworn sparkles flew out of his hair when he brushed it aside.   
“You might know then.” Kelly pulled the letter out. “Have you seen something like this?”  
Elliot took the paper and examined it. “I haven’t come across a shell like this one.”  
Kelly’s shoulders slumped. “Great.”  
Elliot handed the letter back. “But you know who might know, Willy.” He pointed across the beach to a long pier. “He lives in the house on the pier. He’s been around a long time and knows a lot about the town. I ask him for references and folklore all the time for my novels.”  
Kelly sighed grumpily, more handshakes. “Thanks.”

Kelly almost gagged as she opened the door to Willy’s fishing shop, it reeked of fish and decay.  
“Ahoy there!” A disheveled, old man behind the counter waved. He looked like every stereotypical sailor who had given up the sea to tell exaggerated tales about it. “It’s nice to see young people moving to the valley, doesn’t happen too often.”  
“Wonder why.” Kelly muttered under her breath. “I’m Kelly.”  
“I know who you are, Lass. Been wondering when I would see you. I sent you a letter two months back when you first got here.” He got off his chair and rumanged around in a closet. “I have something for you, I might still have it.”  
Kelly thought back, she vaguely recalled throwing a letter in the trash from someone named Willy.   
“Ah, here it is!” He pulled out a battered fishing rod. “You’re very own rod. There’s lots of fishing in the Valley, this will get your started on your very own adventure!”  
“Um, thanks.” Kelly took the pole gingerly, trying to not look as put off as she felt. “I actually came with a question.”  
“Ay?”  
Kelly pulled out her letter yet again. “Have you seen something like this?”   
Willy barely took a look before he nodded. “A Mermaid Pendant? I’ve seen plenty.”  
Kelly’s heart leapt, she could have kissed that smelly old man. “Where?”  
Willy pointed back towards the beach. “Over across the river dividing the beach, over by the brush. You have to go when it’s raining out. There’s an old mariner ghost who sells them.”  
Kelly’s smile cracked slightly. “A ghost….sells them?”  
“Yep.”  
“Uh huh, and how much does the ghost want for it?”  
“5,000 gold.”  
Kelly gave him a long, uncertain look as she pulled out her phone and opened her budget app. 5,310 gold, she had enough! “Thanks! You wouldn’t happen to know when it’s supposed to rain next, would you?”  
“According to my knee? Tomorrow.”  
Kelly sprinted out of the shop with a wave. “Thanks, Billy!”

Kelly ran across the sand with a light heart, there it was, the beach he talked about! She skidded to a stop, throwing sand up in a spray. And there was the river he also mentioned,he hadn’t mentioned the speed and depth of it though. Kelly approached more cautiously, it was definitely too wide to jump and a little too treacherous looking to swing across, especially with the barnacle-covered rocks on either side waiting to slice open her hands.   
Kelly put her hands on her hips and stuck out a frustrated lip, looking for some help. She spotted some sort of wooden structure, it looked like an old bridge. She rapped on the supports, they looked solid enough, but the planks were rotten, broken and generally a health hazard. She tapped her chin. She did have a pile of extra wood back at the farm from when she had tried searching by chopping down some trees, that had been an exhausting mistake. She grinned, a fortunate mistake it would seem.


	3. The Mariner and the Wizard

Elliot’s beauty sleep was interrupted by banging. Elliot opened one eye and looked over at his clock, it was five in the morning. He sat up with an elegant sigh and cleared sleep from his eye to see out his window. Someone was working on the old bridge across the river. Elliot looked closer. It looked like that woman he had met yesterday. Kelly, from Irish origin meaning bright-headed. He remembered because she was definitely not bright-headed in demeanor or color. But there she was in the early morning light hammering planks on the bridge. Elliot had thought about fixing it many times but his wood-working projects were notoriously procrastinated, the half-finished rowboat by his cottage was a testament to that.   
Elliot smiled as Kelly yelled out obscenities and sucked on her thumb simultaneously. Maybe he had been a bit quick to measure her, every diamond needs polishing. 

Kelly hammered in the last plank and stepped onto the other side of the beach. She smiled proudly as she stuck her hammer into her tool belt and admired her bridge. It was rough, but it got the job done and she had done it herself.   
She turned around and took stock of the beach. It looked like there were a few tide pools scattered around with colorful things hiding in them, maybe she could do a little scavenging while she waited for the rain. She picked up a large hunk of dead coral, she bet someone would pay some coins for that, and after she bought the pendant, she would need enough for a bus ticket off this island. She looked over towards the bushes at the edge of the beach. All she needed to do was wait. 

As it turned out, Kelly didn’t have to wait long, less than an hour later, Willy’s knee and the local forecast proved true and rain poured down in a summer storm.   
Kelly wiped water out of her face as she walked over towards the bushes and then froze. Slowly appearing, almost as if the rain was materializing him, was an old man. He was still, the only thing moving were his eyes, watching her.   
She approached cautiously. “Are you the ghost mariner?” It seemed rude to ask someone if they were dead.  
But the man nodded silently.  
Kelly’s heart beat faster with her next question. “Do you sell mermaid pendants?”  
He nodded and held up the most beautiful item she had ever seen: a blue seashell necklace that matched her picture perfectly.  
“Yes!” She screamed. “Finally! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are my favorite person!” She held out a pouch. “5,000 right?”  
The mariner held out a hand and she placed the pouch on it. As their hands touched, Kelly felt a cold wave wash over her.   
The mariner frowned. “Something tells me yer not ready for this yet, Miss.”  
Kelly’s jaw dropped as he pulled the pendant away. “What?! What are you talking about?! I have the money right here!” She tried to give him the coins but they fell through his body. She felt a surge of anger. “Give me that!” She snatched for the pendant but her hand passed through the ghostly form and grabbed at nothing.   
Without another word, the mariner disappeared.   
“Noo!” Kelly screamed. “No! No! You need to give that to me! I need to get out of here!” She kicked a nearby rock, tears of pain sprung up next to her frustrated tears. “Why!?”

Kelly kept walking, her head down, defeated. The necklace had been right there, she had almost had it! She clenched a fist and punched out at the nearest thing, which turned out to be an oak tree. She finally looked up as she massaged her stinging hand. She had walked all the way back to the forest, a part she hadn’t seen before. It was denser here, darker, the rain dripped through the leaves instead of pouring down, it smelled like decaying leaves and dirt.   
Something rustled behind her, she turned, pulling out the rusty sword she had found in the cabin closet. She recalled Lewis saying something about local monsters when he had given her the cabin keys.   
“If you’re a rabbit or squirrel, I’m not in the mood today!” She called.   
A large shadow stepped out of the bush, nothing followed it, it was just a shadow, a moving, menacing, shadow.   
“You’re not a rabbit, you get a pass this time.” Kelly backed away nervously.   
The shadow advanced on her.   
“Ahh!” Kelly flailed the sword in front of her as the shadow rushed her.   
A streak of purple energy shot by her cheek and hit the shadow creature, dispersing it into the forest floor.   
Kelly gasped and turned around, pointing the sword out in front of her. A man stood there with his arms crossed. Water dripped down from a wide black hat on his head that covered most of his face. Two gleaming eyes were very apparent though.   
“Thanks.” Kelly panted.   
The man waved a hand. “If you died outside my tower, the townsfolk would probably blame me and disturb the quiet atmosphere I worked hard to cultivate.”  
Kelly immediately sensed a kindred soul. “Makes sense.” She turned back to the scorched leaves. “What was that?”  
“A shadow.”  
“Not like any shadow I’ve seen before.” Kelly muttered as she put away her sword.   
Thunder crashed above and the man looked up towards the sky. Kelly could see now that he had long purple hair that meshed with his purple beard. “You might as well come in and wait out the rain, it shouldn’t last much longer.” He turned without waiting for her response and walked up a stone path behind him. Kelly reluctantly followed, at least he didn’t make her shake his hand. 

The tower the man spoke of was a tall stone structure on the edge of the woods. Vines and flowers curled around the bricks and gave it a whimsical feel. Inside was completely different. There were weird items in bottles, books, strange vapors in pots, multicolored fires and strange symbols drawn on the ground.   
“You’re a witch?” Kelly asked.  
The man bristled and narrowed his eyes. “Women are witches, I am a wizard, M. Rasmodius.”  
“What does the M stand for?”  
“Mind your own business.”  
Kelly smiled for the first time since the beach. “Thanks for um, well, helping.”  
The wizard flicked his hand and two steaming cups appeared on a table. He sat down and hung his hat on a peg. “So, you finally left the farm.”  
Kelly eased into the wooden seat. “You watching me or something?”  
“I watch all of the valley, it is all under my care.”  
“Huh, well yeah, couldn’t find what I was looking for on the farm.”  
“Oh?” He sipped his drink.  
Kelly sniffed hers and took a tentative taste. It was spicy with just a hint of might-be-deadly herb. “My grandpa left the farm to me on the condition I get a mermaid pendant and put it on his tombstone.”  
The wizard raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak.  
“I finally found the stupid thing and I still can’t get it!” She kicked the floor in frustration.   
“Ah, you met the old mariner?”  
“Stingy asshole.” Kelly muttered.   
The wizard leaned back in his seat. “He thought you lacked something still?”  
“You see a seashell necklace in my hand?” She held up an empty hand.  
The wizard smiled wanly. “You’re kinda a jerk, you know?”  
Kelly rolled her eyes.   
“I like that.” He laughed. “I might like you enough to tell you what you’re missing.”  
Kelly choked on her drink. “You can?!” She rasped and sputtered.   
The wizard drew floating symbols in the air. “I know all things magical in this valley.”  
“Seashell necklaces are magic?”  
He smiled softly, mostly to himself. “Everyday things have magic in it, you just don’t realize it.” He continued to draw patterns. “What you lack is love.”  
Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, screw you too. Bet you can’t get a date either with this creepy hermit life.”  
The wizard sighed and dispersed his drawings. “What I mean is, if you want the mariner to give you a mermaid pendant, you have to have love. They are traditionally used on the island to propose to a mate.”  
“So my mom doesn’t count?”  
“No, familial love is not the same as romantic love in this case.”  
“I have to get someone to fall in love with me?” Kelly squeaked.  
The wizard studied her for a long moment, his sharp eyes looking deep into hers. “That is one way to put it.”  
Kelly drummed her fingers on the table. “I could go back to the city and try one of those dating apps.”  
“It has to be someone from this valley.”  
“Why?”  
He smiled over his cup. “Old ghosts are notoriously picky about their conditions, are they not?” He nodded to the letter she had pulled out.  
Kelly groaned and slumped back in her chair. “Are there even single people here?”  
The wizard looked out of his open window towards Pelican Town. “Quite a few actually. I believe you met one of them in the forest yesterday.”  
“Leah? I don’t roll like that. I don’t think I could even fake something…..” Kelly stopped drumming. “Fake...fake!” She sat up. “I don’t have to actually fall in love, right? I can just make them fall for me!”   
The wizard opened his mouth but Kelly steamrolled right on. “And in a backwater town like this, there has to be someone desperate out there!”  
She jumped up. “Thanks! I need to go do some planning!”  
The wizard sighed as she slammed the door and ran down the steps. “Well, she’ll figure it out eventually.”


	4. Bar Hunting

Kelly took a deep breath and straightened her blouse. “I can do this.” She looked up at the sign that said Stardrop Saloon and at the light spilling out of the windows warming up the evening. She patted her hair to make sure it was behaving for the tenth time and opened the door.  
“Welcome!” A plump man behind the bar turned and smiled. “What can I-“ his eyes widened and then so did his grin. “You must be Kelly! Welcome! I’m Gus, the owner of the saloon.”  
Kelly tried a sincere smile and made it all the way to ‘uncertain’. “News travels fast here.”  
She looked over at a table next to the door where Willy sat. He grinned and raised his beer glass to her.  
“New people are always a topic of interest. What can I get you?”  
“Beer and whatever’s good.” Kelly answered as she walked over to a corner table. She sat with a sign of relief, so far so good. Gus brought her a tall cold glass and she sipped it while taking stock of the room.   
There was Gus (too old), a waitress with painfully bright blue hair, a tall handsome man (possibility) dancing with Robin in a proximity that only a husband would be allowed to (not possible). Willy was sitting at a table with a sweaty looking man. She sat up, there was a possibility.   
“Here’s your drink, Clint.” The waitress placed his drink on the table with a smile. He jumped and gave her a smile so nervous his teeth practically chattered. “Um, Emily! Hi, what brings you here?”   
She gave him a puzzled smile. “Bringing you your drink?”  
He turned bright red. “Oh! Right! Yes, it was great!”  
They both looked down at his untouched beer.   
Emily smacked him on the shoulder lightly. “You’re so funny, Clint!” She laughed and his high-pitched nervous chuckled joined in and then faded awkwardly as she walked back to the bar.  
“Smooth.” Willy grunted into his glass.  
“Nope.” Whispered Kelly. “Not touching that with a ten-foot pole.” She continued her scan of the room. There were some teeangers playing pool in the back of the bar, possibly young adults, not as tempting. There was some loner guy with a stubble beard and beer gut leaning against the wall in a darker corner, as soon as they locked eyes he flipped her off (moving on). The last two people were sitting at the bar, Pierre and another man, whom Pierre was covering with his body.   
“I’m telling you, Harvey, the mole has grown.” Pierre was saying. “If you could just take a look…” He started lifting his shirt.   
“It won’t kill you in the course of an evening, Pierre. Come see me during office hours tomorrow.”   
“I just won’t be able to sleep without knowing.”  
The other man, Harvey, sighed. “Alright fine, let me see.”  
He leaned back as Pierre leaned forward and pulled up the back of his shirt. Kelly watched with interest. Harvey was older, probably in his early thirties. He had short brown hair and a mustache, which could be ridiculous or charming depending on the personality behind it. He adjusted his glasses as he examined the mole.  
“Same size and color as last time, Pierre. If it’s bothering you, you can still get it surgically removed.”  
Kelly grinned inwardly. Someone who was kind-hearted, could be talked into doing things, and there was no ring on his finger. Bingo.  
She stood up and walked towards them, angling for the bathroom. Just as Harvey straightened up, she leaned in closer so he bumped into her.  
“Hey!”  
He caught her arm as she teetered off-balance. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” He helped steady her. “Are you ok?”  
She laughed lightly. “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks, just a bit clumsy.”  
“You-“ Harvey looked up at her face and stopped. “You…you’re the farmer over west of town aren’t you?”  
“That’s me, I’m Kelly.” She shook the hand she already had in hers.  
“Harvey.” He smiled warmly, his face was already flushed slightly, good.  
She took a step and limped slightly. “Ow, I might have strained my ankle a little bit.”  
“Oh no!” He looked mortified.  
It was a classic bit that had gotten her plenty of free drinks back in Zuzu.   
“You could make it up to me with a dri-“  
Harvey stood up and had her sitting on the stood before she could finish her sentence. “You can put weight in it, so it’s not a break.” He straightened his green jacket with an official snap and pulled an ace bandage magically out of one of the pockets. “If you let me examine it, I can determine the severity of the sprain and wrap it accordingly. Do you have a way to get home without walking on it?”  
Kelly sat with her mouth open in shock as Harvey knelt and started taking off her boot.   
“Wait, wait! She pulled her foot out of his grip. “What?”  
Harvey gave her a confused look, which she returned.   
“Harvey here is our local doctor.” Pierre laughed next to her.   
“Ooh.” A lot of things suddenly made sense. “Actually; I think it will be fine.”  
He suddenly flushed more and yanked back his hands like he was stung. “I am so sorry, I didn’t ask first, I just went into doctor-mode. I apologize for my forwardness.”  
“That’s alright.” Kelly laughed awkwardly. “You, um, you could make it up with a drink.”  
Harvey stood and straightened his glasses. “Of course!” He turned to Gus. “Put her bill on mine please.”  
Kelly felt her whole body sag, this guy was as dense as the root in her yard, Gus was thinking something similar, except his metaphor was about his cutting board.   
“Harvey.” Gus motioned him closer. “Why don’t you invite her to sit at a table with you and try having a drink with her.” He whispered.  
Harvey gave him a skeptical look.  
“Try it.”  
Harvey, with his expectations as low as his patient intake, smiled at Kelly who was just getting off the stool. “Would you like to join me for dinner? My treat, of course.”  
Kelly smiled with relief and shot Gus a thankful look. “I would love to.”  
“Oh.” Harvey froze, he really wasn’t expecting anything more than a polite decline. “Well then.” He held a hand out to an empty table. “After you.”

The start of their dinner had been about as awkward as any dinner two strangers could have together. One was severely out of practice with social exchanges and one avoided them at all costs, together, they had a total of four conversation starters at their disposal.   
Weather was approached and passed by with the speed of the wind and the excitement of grass growing. Harvey didn’t know anything about gridball and she only knew enough to get laughed out of a sports bar. She didn’t pursue schooling past high school and he knew talking about medical school would be the death of any sort of budding relationship. Both of them agreed that the food was good, but as neither of them cooked their own food on a regular basis and both had secretly burned macaroni and cheese before, they only commented on it enough to satisfy Gus who was obviously listening.   
Kelly took a long drink of her beer, this was harder than she thought it was going to be. At this rate, she could kiss her farm goodbye.  
Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t prepared for small talk, or dinner with anyone. I used the whole of my brain capacity on reading through case studies today.” His smile was embarrassed. “I’m afraid I am a poor dinner companion.”   
Kelly shook her head with a smile and put her chin in her hand. “Naw, honestly, after going to dinner with a guy who bragged all evening about his ex-girlfriend, everything is uphill after that.”  
Harvey raised an eyebrow. “All evening?”  
Kelly leaned back, getting comfortable after three beers. “I could have told you her life story by the end of the night.”  
“Ouch.”  
“I know it was rather sudden of me, I just kinda wanted to have dinner with someone, it’s been a while, and I’ve been out on that farm for a long time.” She surprised herself with the honesty she felt in those words.   
Harvey smiled. “I understand completely.” He looked down at his watch. “Goodness! I’m out late, I’ll have to get the coffee pot ready tonight if I’m going to wake up at all tomorrow.” He stood up. “Well, thanks for letting me bump into you.” He blushed a little, he seemed to do that easily.  
“Thanks for dinner.” Kelly stood up and smiled winningly. “I enjoyed it.”  
“Yes, me too.” He opened the saloon door for her and waved as they parted ways on the edge of town. “Nice girl.”


	5. The Dog

Kelly watered her blueberry plants and schemed. She had an introduction, now she needed to increase their interactions. She put down her watering can and stretched, maybe she should have asked the wizard if he had a love potion. She was embarrassed that she even thought of that and that she didn’t think of it sooner. Maybe she should take the wizard a peace offering if she was going to visit.  
She kicked off her boots and inhaled the smell of coffee she had left brewing. Coffee, gifts...Harvey had mentioned that he drank coffee. Maybe she should make a walk into town. She was thinking about adding corn to her garden.

Harvey had forgotten to make his coffee last night. The ancient coffee pot upstairs took an hour to make coffee, this morning was going to be rough. He looked through bleary eyes at his calendar, his appointment today was: George. Great. This was the last day he would want to go caffeine free. He rubbed his eyes, he had stayed out way too late last night, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had dinner with anyone, let alone a female anyone.   
The bell on the front door dinged. Harvey took a deep breath and put on his doctor smile. “George! You’re earl-“   
It wasn’t George, but that female anyone he had dinner with, Kelly.  
She poked her head in the door. “Are you open?”  
Harvey rushed to flip over his “open” sign. “Yes, yes, come in!”   
Easy buddy, he told himself. Whatever you do, don’t trip.  
The advice came a second too late as he tripped over his own feet as he turned back to the counter.   
“Gotcha!” Kelly grabbed his arm and steadied him. “You alright?”  
Harvey felt the blood rush to his face as it did too often. “Yes, I’m just a little uncoordinated before my first cup of coffee.”  
Kelly couldn’t believe her luck, that fortune teller on the tv was wrong. “Well, as it happens, I brought something for you.”  
Harvey couldn’t believe his luck as Kelly produced a to-go mug that smelled like delicious coffee. “That’s for me?”  
She smiled and held it out. “You mentioned coffee last night and I felt bad I kept you up so late.”  
He took it with a beaming look of joy. “It’s one of my favorite things, it’s like you can read my mind. Thank you!”  
“No problem, I was making myself a cup anyways.”  
He took a sip and sighed with pleasure. “Is this French press?”  
“Yeah, on very rare occasions, I like to do things the old-fashion way.”  
“Well, it’s perfect.” He smiled gratefully. The door behind Kelly dinged as Evelyn wheeled in George. “And just in time.” He muttered quietly to Kelly.  
She laughed and waved as she turned to go. “I’ll see you around.”  
He raised the mug in a salute. “Thanks again.”  
Evelyn watched as Kelly passed them and headed next door. “That’s the new farmer right?”  
Harvey nodded. “You haven’t met her either?”  
“She only comes into town for Pierre’s store. I think this is the first week she’s said hello to anyone.” Evelyn said.  
“She keeps to herself, minds her own business.” George grunted. “I like that.”  
Harvey sipped the coffee. “I wonder why she changed her mind.”

Kelly left Pierre’s with a bag full of corn seeds, drinks and dinners. She usually went to the store early, before other people were moving around. Now it was mid-morning and she was getting a lot of curious looks and half-hearted waves. The sooner she was back to her farm the better.   
Unfortunately, her farm was not empty when she arrived. There was a woman standing on her porch with a dog at her side.  
She looked up as she heard Kelly walk up. “Oh! Hello! I was just looking for you.”  
“Obviously.” Kelly said under her breath.  
“I’m Marnie, I live at the ranch south of here.”  
“Kelly.” She said shortly.  
Marnie stepped aside and gestured to the dog next to her. “I found this dog near the entrance of your farm. I think it’s a stray, poor thing.”  
Kelly looked from Marnie to the dog. It looked like one of those high-energy breeds, a German Shepherd or Collie, it sat patiently, panting away.  
“Well, he’s not mine.” Kelly said as she stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Marnie to move. “Feel free to take him.”  
Marnie’s smile wavered. “Actually I was hoping you would. I have my own at the ranch and I don’t think they would mesh well.”  
“I don’t really have need for a dog-“  
“They’re great for security and companionship.”  
Kelly felt her temper rising. “Look, I don’t want-“ she stopped short as she saw Marnie’s face fall into a guarded look. Crap, in a small town like this, one bad impression could ruin things.   
“Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice, it’s very unexpected.” Kelly pastes a smile on her face. “Where do I buy food and stuff for it.”  
Marnie’s smile was hesitant. “Pierre sells some that I think he would like, it’s a male.”  
Kelly reluctantly got down on one knee and patted her leg, the dog joyfully lopped over to her. “What’s his name?”  
“He doesn’t have a collar or tracker so you get to name him.” Marnie said enthusiastically.   
“Wonderful.” Kelly said in a forced cheerful voice.   
Marnie beamed. “I’ll let you two get acquainted, feel free to visit if you have questions.” She waved as she walked back down the path to her house.   
Kelly stood up and frowned down at the dog who sat and looked adoringly up at her. “Think she bought it?”

“Thanks, Gus!” Harvey waved as he took his boxed lunch out the saloon door. As he looked up, he saw Kelly waking towards Pierre’s, at her heels was a dog. She had a dog? She didn’t look particularly happy. He couldn’t hear what she was saying but she pointed to the wall outside of the store and the dog sat and waited while she went in. A few moments later she came out with a grocery bag and a bag of dog food over her shoulder. She said something and the dog got up and followed her. By that time Harvey was close enough to hear: “At least someone trained you, I guess.”   
She didn’t see Harvey when he waved, she was too busy muttering to the dog about extra mouths to feed. Harvey smiled; she talked like she was upset but he saw one hand reach out and pat the dog on the head absentmindedly.

“Ew, no! You stink, back up.” Kelly pushes the dog back with her foot as she weeded the garden bed. “Probably should give you a bath so you’re bearable.”  
She pointed a finger at the dog. “Let’s make one thing clear, no dogs in the house, ever.”  
The dog panted happily.  
Kelly put the last of the weeds in the wheelbarrow and threw her gloves on the porch. “I should probably name you something.” She took a beer out of her cooler and opened it. “Root? Pond? Weed? Blueberry?”   
None were responded to.   
“Look, I’ve never had a pet, I don’t know how to name you.”  
The dog suddenly stood up and barked. Kelly followed the dog’s gaze and saw someone walking down the path from town. She smiled and waved as she recognized Harvey. “Hey!”  
Harvey smiled and raised a hand in greeting. “I thought you might like your mug back.” He held out one hand to her with the mug and the other for the dog to sniff. “I see you have a new friend.”  
Kelly almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself in time. “Marnie kindly donated him to me.”  
Harvey sat down on the porch next to her and the dog sat in front of him with pleading eyes, Harvey smiled and scratched the dog’s neck accommodatingly. “You didn’t look so pleased about it earlier, when you were in town.”  
Kelly mentally kicked herself. “Yeah well, I don’t like sudden change and she kinda sprang it on me without warning.”  
“That’s fair. So, does he have a name?”  
“I’m trying to think of one, maybe you can help.”  
Harvey strokes his mustache. “Hmmm. How about pickles?”  
“No.”  
“Merlot?”  
“No.”  
“Coffee?”  
“You’re just naming your favorite things aren’t you?”  
He smiled at her and chuckled. “Sorry.”  
He looked much younger when he smiled like that, Kelly noticed.   
Harvey looked closely at the dog. “How about Camo?”  
“Why?”  
He stroked the dog down his back. “All his different patches of brown look like camouflage.”  
Kelly looked critically at the dog. “How bout it, Camo?”  
The dog licked his lips and nudged her with his nose.   
“Well, he seems to like it.” Kelly gave Camo a tiny head pat. “Thanks.”  
“You’re not much of a dog person, are you?”   
Kelly hesitated, he had already seen her in town with her grumpy face, there wasn’t much backpedaling now. “No, I never had any pets so I’m just not used to them.” She tentatively scratched Camo’s ear.  
“I think he’ll grow on you.” Harvey gave Camo a last pet and stood up. “I should get going. Have to get up early.” He hesitated and his ears turned slightly pink. “Any chance that mug would make its way back with some coffee?”  
Kelly grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like a likely occurrence.”  
Harvey smiled and waved. “I look forward to it.”

And that’s how the week went. Kelly would come to town on made-up pretenses every morning and drop off coffee. Harvey would walk to her farm with the mug every evening after work and sit on the porch and chat for a while.   
On Friday, Harvey flipped the close sign on the clinic and tossed his jacket over the desk, maybe he would see if she was going to the town luau tomorrow.   
“Harvey!” Caroline waved as she walked out of her home.   
“Hey, Caroline!” He waved.  
She stopped next to him and shifted the bag in her arms. “Are you still coming to dinner Sunday?”  
“Of course! It’s on my calendar and on my mind.”  
She smiled and then saw the mug in his hand. Her smile dimmed slightly. “You’re going to see the farmer?”  
“Kelly? Yes, it’s become a routine for me. One that gets me free and good coffee in the morning and a little exercise at night.” He chuckled.  
“Mmm.” Caroline nodded then looked around to make sure they were alone. “I would just be careful if I were you.”  
Harvey frowned. “Careful?”  
Caroline put down her bag and crossed her arms. “There’s just something off about her. She came into town a total of five times the first two months she was here. Now she’s here every day.”  
“Some people take time to warm up. Also she has that huge farm to fix up.” Harvey said.  
“She doesn’t really talk to anyone except you.”  
“Have you ever talked to Linus? People have their groups, even in a small town.” Harvey felt a tick of annoyance.  
Caroline sighed. “Marine said she basically had to beg her to take that stray dog in even though she has plenty of land for it. Marnie said she was rather rude about it.”  
Harvey put one hand on a hip and ran his hand through his hair with the other. “She’s not a dog person and Marnie put her in an awkward spot. And we all know that Marnie is over sensitive about animals. She still won’t talk to Pam because of the small kennel her dog is kept in.”  
Caroline put a hand on his arm. “I’m not trying to upset you, just warn you. People like here usually have motives, something they want from people. Just keep your eyes open, ok?”  
“Sure, thanks, Caroline.” Harvey knew his farewell was curt but he was annoyed. Just who was Caroline and the rest of them to draw such conclusions without knowing Kelly?  
He watched a squirrel skitter up a tree as he walked. Besides, what could she want from him? He barely made enough money to keep the clinic supplied and food on his table with very few luxuries. He wasn't especially handsome like Elliot or strong like Alex or funny like Sam. Even Sebastian and Shane had that please-fix-me-only-you-can thing going for them. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and kicked at a stone, his self-esteem hoving around his ankles, at least if he had nothing of want, he couldn’t be taken advantage of. 

“Hey.”  
Harvey looked up. He had been so deep in thought he didn’t notice he had walked the whole way to Kelly’s and was standing in front of her porch. She looked like she had just finished a day of working, her face and clothes were sweaty, her long black hair in a braid down her back, and a can of beer in her hand.   
“Hi.” He put the mug down on the porch. Camo came over and nudged his hand for pets.   
Kelly flicked her eyes over his face and her eyebrows creased. “Long day?”  
He sat down and scratched Camo’s ears. “I suppose so.”  
Kelly rifled in the cooler next to her and pulled out a can. “Beer?”  
Harvey smiled at her. “Yeah, it does feel like one of those days.”  
She handed it over and leaned back against the porch post. “Yeah. I tried another go at Root, he still hasn’t moved.”  
Harvey looked over towards a growing hole in the yard. “Have you tried a saw?”  
Kelly gave him a sarcastic look. “A saw?! Now why didn’t I think of the one tool made to cut trees?”  
“Sorry, just suggesting.”  
Kelly’s face cleared. “No, sorry, I’m the one whose being unhelpful.”  
Harvey’s self-esteem was still at low tide since his conversation with himself on the walk over and Kelly felt like she had let too much of herself slip through and he was noticing. They both sat in silence, drinking their beer.  
Camo walked over to the root and started digging.  
“Looks like he’s giving it a go.” Harvey stated the obvious.  
“If he manages to dig it up, I’ll give him a bubble bath and steak dinner.” Kelly drained the last of her can. She watched as Harvey turned the can around and around in his hands, still frowning. Something was bothering him but she was not someone that comforted others easily. She looked up and saw the dimming, colored light of the sky, it gave her an idea.  
She stood up and pulled at his arm till he stood up. “You want to know one of the best things about living on this farm?”  
“What’s that?”  
She motioned him to the side of the house. “I discovered it when I was fixing a leak on the roof.” She walked over to a ladder leaning against the wall. Harvey stopped dead and felt his stomach twist in a sickening knot. She paused and turned back at the base of the ladder. “What?”  
Harvey licked his lips and took a step back. Not only was he painfully average, he also had a crippling phobia, how much more lame could he get?  
Kelly looked from him to the ladder. “Not a heights guy?”  
Harvey’s face turned a deep red and he looked at the ground.   
Kelly felt relief, an opportunity to show compassion and understanding. “Hey, it’s ok, we’ve all got stuff we’re scared of. Hell, I’m scared of….” Her brain scammed through all the phobias she knew. “Thunder.” Dammit! Of all the phobias, she had to blurt out her real one. “We can probably see it through the trees.”  
Kelly walked towards the property line which was heavily wooded. Harvey followed her to where there was a gap in the trees.   
“There.” Kelly leaned against the tree and nodded towards a brilliant sunset. “Nice, right?”  
Harvey smiled and soaked in the scene. “It is.”  
They stood there for ten minutes, watching the sun set until they heard Camo barking.  
Kelly turned and frowned. “It better not be those racoons again.” She jogged back leaving Harvey to pick his way through the darkening woods. By the time he made it back he saw a very proud Camo sitting, wagging his tail and holding a long root in his mouth.  
Kelly laughed and threw her arms around the dog’s neck. “You, my friend, have earned a spot on the farm.”  
Harvey leaned over and scratched Camo’s ear. “I think there was also a promise of a bath and a steak.”  
Kelly grinned and leaned back, ruffling Camo’s fur. “Anything he wants.”  
Harvey looked warmly at Kelly as she cooed and petted her dog. It was hard to get a read on her, not that he was versed in reading people to begin with. She seemed cold and reserved from a distance but up close she was warm and welcoming. She glanced up and saw him watching her and stood up and coughed to cover her embarrassment. “Um, I guess he did ok.”  
Harvey laughed. “It’s ok to be excited.”  
She smiled shyly, “ I guess I’m just not used to being like this in front of people.”  
He felt his ears and cheeks turn pink.  
Kelly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Hey, thanks for coming by this week. It’s been nice to have someone to talk to.”  
Harvey shuffles awkwardly. “Oh, you… you’re welcome. Thank you for the coffee, it’s been nice having something to look forward to.”  
They stood silently for a moment, the only sound was crickets and rain hitting leaves. Kelly’s head jerked up. Rain?  
“Are you coming to the Luau tomorrow?”  
“What? Um, I guess, I don’t have anything to add to the pot yet.”  
“You could always try fishing something up.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Kelly looked up distractedly.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Harvey smiled and waved and started back towards town. Kelly waved back and waited till he was just out of sight before running full tilt towards the beach.

Kelly collapsed to her knees on the sand, gasping for breath. She looked up, and sure enough, there was the old mariner, standing in the shadow of the bushes. Kelly stood up and walked over, pulling out her coin purse. The old mariner held out his hand and once again Kelly felt a cold rush wash over her as she touched his ghostly fingers.  
The ghost frowned and shook his head. “Not yet.” He said and disappeared.  
“Damn!” Kelly kicked the sand and sat down hard. Something nudged the back of her arm. She realized suddenly that Camo had run to the beach with her. She rubbed his head. “Not yet boy, it was a long shot. We just have to keep trying.”


	6. Love Languages

Kelly glared at the bobber, it hadn’t moved in ten minutes and the last time it did move it turned out to be a slimy piece of algae. She had decided to take Harvey’s advice and try fishing, something (three hours and no fish later) she now regretted.   
“No luck yet?” A man asked behind her.   
Kelly looked up and saw Rasmodius walking down the pond pier towards her.  
“Are there even fish in here?” Kelly asked in exasperation.   
“Yes, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” The wizard sat down on one of the pier posts. “You don’t have your mermaid pendant yet.”  
Kelly rolled her eyes. “It’s only been two weeks, people don’t fall in love that fast. I’m working on it.”  
“So I’ve observed.”  
Kelly raised her eyebrow and gave him a sidelong look. “You do realize that you spying on everyone in town is a little creepy, right?”  
“You do realize making someone fall in love with you for your own gain is a little sleazy, right?” He retorted.  
Kelly wiggles the pole. “Fair.”  
“Would giving you a tip on how to make things go faster get you out of my woods faster?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry! Is my fishing, the quietest sport known to man, bothering you up in your tower?” Kelly asked with mock concern.  
“No, you swearing and yelling is.” Rasmodius returned blandly.   
Kelly sighed and reeled in her line. “I suppose I could just pick a few spice berries on the way instead.” She faced him and put her head in her hands. “Tip away, O wise one.”  
The wizard flicked his hand and smoky images began to form in the air above the water. “Every human desires to be loved.”  
“Even you?” Kelly asked sarcastically.  
He didn’t even look at her as he formed smoky shapes. “We are not talking about me. Now, the way we receive and give love has been broken down into five categories. Everyone has a preference for a certain one.”   
The smoky shapes formed into scenes of people interacting as he talked.  
“Physical touch.” The people hugged.  
“Acts of service.” One person swept a floor while the other washed dishes.  
“Words of affirmation.” A speech bubble appeared over one person and a heart over the other.   
“Gifts.” One person handed the other a flower.  
“Quality time.” The two figures sat across a table playing a game of chess.  
Kelly opened her mouth for a biting remark, but the wisdom of what he said clicked. “If I find out which one Harvey loves the most, it will make him fall faster.”  
“That is my theory, yes.” The wizard dispelled the images.   
“How much do I owe you for that seminar?” Kelly asked as she stood up.   
“Usually 20,000 gold but I’ll settle for you leaving today.” He replied dryly.   
“Well, um, thanks. That was actually very helpful.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Don’t act so surprised.”  
Kelly grinned as they walked back down the pier. “So what’s your love preference?”  
“Lack of quality time and gifts.” He flicked an image in the air of a purple orb with black tendrils and a yellow orb with shining lines. “If you ever come across these, I’ll gladly take them off your hands.”

Three days later, Kelly stood in front of Harvey’s clinic. He had told her that this was his day off, the perfect time to test out the love preference. It took a minute of knocking on the door before Harvey appeared through the double doors at the end of the hall. His face went from confused to happy when he saw her. He was in a gray tee-shirt and sweatpants, the attire of someone not planning on interacting with society that day.   
He opened the front door. “Hey! Didn’t expect to see you today.”  
Kelly smiled and brought up the bag she had brought. “Thought you might like some backup grounds for the days I get too busy or forget to come by.” She held out the bag of coffee grounds.   
Harvey’s smile blossomed. “Wow, thank you! That smells amazing!” His smile fell slightly. “You always bring me such amazing things.”  
“You mean coffee? All I’ve brought is coffee, although, I am thinking about starting to make my own wine once the blueberries are ready.”  
Harvey’s face dropped. “I’m just sorry there’s nothing I can give in return.”  
“Oh, you don’t have-“  
“A physical!” Harvey suddenly said with a smile. “You haven’t been in for your physical yet!”  
Kelly didn’t really like the idea but Harvey was already pushing her into the clinic. “It’s really ok, it’s your day off.”  
“I insist!” He said cheerfully. “It’s the least I can do to thank you for supplying my caffeine addiction. It will be quick and painless.”  
He unlocked the examination room and before Kelly could think of any more excuses, she was sitting on the exam table with a thermometer in her mouth.  
It was strange, whenever Kelly had seen Harvey interact with her or anyone else, he always seemed hesitant and a bit on the bumbling side, but now he was touching, prodding and moving through her exam without batting an eye or a hint of a blush. He was in Doctor Harvey mode.  
“Your pulse seems a bit high.” Harvey mentioned as he held her wrist while watching the clock.   
“It’s, um, all the farm work, and the brisk walk over here.” Kelly was the one feeling flustered now.”  
“That makes sense.” Harvey ticked some items off of his clipboard and then smiled. “You seem to be in perfect health, just don’t overwork yourself on that farm.”   
Kelly stood up. “What? No lollipop?”  
Harvey stroked his mustache. “Well, I suppose you have been a good girl.” He froze, replayed what he just said and turned bright red. Kelly laughed.  
“Um, I don’t think I have any stocked right now.” Harvey mumbled. “But um, I could make the coffee for once, if you want to come up.” he pointed a thumb up towards the ceiling.   
“I’d love to.” Kelly smiled and did a mental fist pump. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be trying out the different love options. “Thanks for the physical. The way you care about people’s health is really nice.”  
Harvey chuckled. “Well, I am a doctor after all.” He tapped the framed certificate on the wall with his pen.  
“Well, you did a really nice job making me feel comfortable and making it quick.”  
Harvey looked more confused than pleased. “You’re welcome?”  
Maybe she was just bad at giving compliments.   
Harvey led her upstairs and into his apartment, it was a nice size, the whole of the clinic floor plan with the usual furniture you would find in any living space. One thing did catch her eye, a cabinet and pull out table with parts and paints scattered on it. “What’s that?”  
Harvey followed her eyes and ran over to hide his childish hobby as quickly as he could. He winced as he heard the crunch of wood as he slammed the door shut, that’s one piece he would probably have to reorder. “Just some….stuff.” He covered that up about as well as Lewis covered up his affair with Marnie.   
“Uh huh.” Kelly raised an eyebrow but mercifully didn’t push the question, she was here for other purposes.   
“Well, I’ll get the coffee started.” Harvey started filling the coffee pot. It took some work to get the pot under the faucet and over the pile of dishes in the sink. Kelly spotted an opportunity for an act of service.  
“Here, let me help you clear those up.” She picked up a rag and turned on the faucet.   
Harvey’s face turned pink. “No, no it’s really ok, I should have done these last week.”  
Kelly couldn’t stop the laugh that came out. “Last week? Oh boy.” She started filling the sink with soap and water.   
Harvey sighed and threw up his hands, it seemed that she wouldn’t be swayed. “Fine, at least let me rinse and dry.”  
They started the dish-washing process together.   
“So I can’t help but notice there’s not much produce or, well, food here.” Kelly said.   
Harvey looked shame-faced as he opened a cupboard, which was full of instant meals. “I may or may not know how to cook...anything.”  
Kelly snorted. “I’m leaning towards ‘may not’.”  
Harvey sighed. “I may talk a big game about eating healthy but I don’t practice it myself. Don’t tell the kids.”  
“Your secret’s safe with me.” She winked. “I have plenty of those at home myself. Don’t tell the town the farmer can’t cook.”  
Harvey smiled gratefully at her. “You’re secret’s safe with me.”  
It took about a half an hour to finish his dishes, and by the time they finished, his coffee pot decided magically to make the coffee in half the time. He found her a mug from the drying dishes and poured her coffee. “Seriously, thank you, those really needed to be done.”  
Kelly tried to gauge just how thankful he was, but she couldn’t place it. “You’re welcome.” She wrapped a hand around the mug and leaned against his counter. “So, what do you do for fun on your days off.”  
Harvey shot a nervous look towards the cabinet and cleared his throat. “I was thinking about watching a movie today. One that doesn’t require any brain power.”   
“Oh yeah?” She waited expectantly.  
Harvey spun his cup on the counter. “Would you…..like to watch….with me?”  
She smiled and started over towards the couch. “Love to.”  
Harvey didn’t understand. This woman had shown up, had dinner with him, brought him coffee every morning, chatted with him, did his dishes, and wanted to spend time with him watching a movie? He almost screamed. “What do you want with me? What did I do?” But that seemed childish. Maybe she was just as lonely as he was. Sure the other townsfolk were nice and made small talk when they were in the store together and invited him to dinner once in a blue moon, but he didn’t think any of them considered him a friend.   
She leaned down to examine his sparse movie shelf. “Clueless? Really? Ten Things I Hate about You?”  
Harvey drew himself up. “I refuse to apologize for my movie collection. I have a soft spot for modern-day adaptations of Shakespeare.”  
She pulled one off the shelf. “Much Ado about Nothing?”   
Harvey took it and opened the case. “Oh, that’s a good one.” He popped it into the player and settled on the couch. Kelly sat down close enough that her shoulder touched his, he froze and turned bright pink. Kelly moved a half foot away and leaned back, relaxing into the cushions, mentally marking ‘physical touch’ off the list. This was exhausting.  
Harvey felt like his pulse had shot so high he was going to need to take himself downstairs to the clinic. His brain had melted down into panic when she sat down so close to him. At least now she was far enough away he could think again. The movie started and he tried to just relax and not think about anything, especially that he had a woman, in his apartment, watching a movie with him. He was still on the verge of a nervous break-down when he heard a snore. He looked over at Kelly and almost dropped his jaw. She was nestled into the couch with her head tilted till she was facing the ceiling, her mouth was wide open and she was snoring. He didn’t stop his burst of laughter in time and she sat straight up.   
“I’m awake.” She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.   
“Sure.” Harvey smirked.   
She scowled and drew her knees up to her chin. “I wasn’t asleep, just resting my eyes.”  
Harvey smiled and turned back towards the movie.   
Kelly mentally kicked herself, she could tell she had been snoring, ugh, not cool. 

Kelly managed to stay awake the rest of the movie by sipping on her coffee. She stretched out as the movie ended. “Pretty good, interesting that they put the modern day together with the exact dialog.”  
Harvey looked at her, surprised. “You know Shakespeare?”  
She stood up and touched her toes. “Just a tiny bit more than your average high school senior. This has been fun but I should probably get home and feed the dog.”  
Harvey stood up and walked her to the front door of the clinic. “Um..” He stroked his mustache, trying to find the right words. “Thank you, for hanging out with me, I had a lot of fun spending time with you today.”  
Kelly mentally circled ‘quality time’ on her list.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve done that with….anyone.”  
Kelly frowned. “No one in town hangs out with you?”  
“They, well….they…..they do, sometimes, just not like that.”  
Kelly crossed her arms. “They don’t sound so great.”  
Harvey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s hard to explain the town dynamic. They are really nice people, they just don’t like to intrude on anyone else’s lifestyle. Here, actually I have an idea.” He reached over the counter and pulled out a pad of paper. He scribbled something on it and tore it of. “Here, doctor’s orders, well, more like a doctor's suggestion.”  
Kelly took it and read, “Net everyone an Pelican Tawn.”  
Harvey gave her a glare over his glasses. “My handwriting is not that bad.”  
She smirked and reread: “Meet everyone in Pelican town.”  
“Shouldn’t take you that long, it’s a small place, about thirty people.”  
Kelly felt a headache just thinking about it. “You really want me to do this?”  
Harvey shrugged and smiled. “I think you might be surprised once you know the people.” He also hoped it would improve how the town felt about her.  
Kelly sighed and groaned and then tucked the paper into her pocket. “Only because you said so.”  
Harvey beamed. “I do.”  
“I’ll see you later then.” Kelly waved goodbye and started down the path to her house, trying to figure out how you were supposed to show up at people’s houses and introduce yourself like you wanted to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Five Love Languages is a book by Gary Chapman that goes through the different love languages. I think everyone should know their own and their partner's main love language, it really works!


	7. Grafting

It had taken Kelly three weeks and two cans of beer a night to meet everyone. Whenever she finished with her garden she would drop Harvey’s coffee off, sometimes with only a wave and smile, and go knock on doors. She found out if she came with a jar of jam made from her newly ripe blueberries, the doors opened readily and with smiles.   
The process of figuring out how to make the jam (from a recipe from Caroline) had turned her tiny kitchen into a sticky, molten mess. Harvey had joined her in the adventure and between the two of them they ruined three pots and broke five glass jars. One of Kelly’s jar breaks left a deep cut on her leg and Harvey sprang into medical action to fix her up. They had sprawled on her couch afterwards, her with a bandage over her leg and Harvey with an ice pack over his burned arm. They looked at the destroyed kitchen and at their disheveled selves and had laughed till it hurt; Kelly couldn’t remember having such a light-hearted evening in her life. Harvey had taken the jam home as a reward for his heroics.   
Kelly had come home after her days meeting people ladened with cookies from Evelyn, new bait from Willy, a ph balance test for her pond from Demetrius, a new shirt from Emily, and dog food from Marnie. Overall her opinion of them hadn’t changed much. They all seemed nice enough but somehow knowing none of them were close friends with Harvey dampened her opinion of them. She had paused at this revelation, it really shouldn’t matter to her how they treated Harvey, it made him an easier target for her. But still, she knew deep down it did.  
The two absolute sweethearts of the town she couldn’t find anything to dislike about were Linus and Gus. Both had welcomed her to their homes and fed her (very different) meals and had been pleasant company without being pushy. Gus has told her how happy he had been to see Harvey have dinner with someone. Kelly had flickers of how it felt to be home when with them and it made her ache for her family. 

Today, Kelly was walking to Evelyn’s and George’s house with a delivery of blueberries. She sighed, put on a mediocre smile and knocked. Someone said “come in” and Kelly opened the door. Evelyn was in the kitchen and George was in the living room with Harvey. There was a blood pressure cuff around his arm and he was waving a thermometer threateningly at Harvey.   
“I want a second opinion.” George grated.  
Harvey sighed, his shoulders drooped and his glasses slid down his nose, a sure sign he was losing patiences. “George, I-“ he caught sight of Kelly. “Kelly! Hi, what are you doing here?”   
Kelly held up the blueberries in a box. “Produce delivery.”  
Evelyn smiled. “Ah! Perfect! I’ll go get my purse.”  
Harvey suddenly grew serious. “Sorry, but his checkup is confidential, if you wouldn’t mind waiting outside.”  
George held up a hand. “Hold on, let’s see what she thinks.”  
Kelly lifted one eyebrow. “You want a farmer’s opinion on your health? Pretty sure that if you want to live longer you should listen to Harvey. If you don’t care when you die, live how you want.”  
Harvey and George both stared at her. Harvey seemed to be trying to communicate disbelief and hopelessness and frustration in one expression.   
George laughed. “I like you, you tell it like it is.” He wheeled to face Harvey. “Fine, fine. Write me a prescription.”  
Evelyn returned with Kelly’s money and she waved goodbye as she left. She was about to leave, but decided to lean against the planter box and wait.   
After a few minutes, she heard muffled goodbyes and Harvey walked out the door.  
“Sorry, I guess I should have said something else.”  
Harvey pushes his glasses back up his nose. “Well, your bedside manners might not work for everyone, but it worked for George.” He smiled. “Thanks for the back up.” He glanced over her shoulder. “Is that a pick axe?”  
Kelly shifted the weight. “Yeah, if I want to upgrade the crappy equipment my grandpa left me I have to go get some ore out of the mine.”  
Harvey’s face turned dark and serious. He stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. “Kelly, those mines are dangerous. There are monsters down there, monsters that can wound and kill you.”   
“Aww.” Kelly ruffled his hair. “You’re so cute when you’re protective.”  
Harvey batted her hand off and smoothed his hair back down. “I’m serious, Kelly.”  
“I know. I have a sword with me and I’ll be careful.” She promised.  
He nodded, still not happy. “If you do get hurt, come to me, ok?”  
“Yeah, I will. You were probably an overprotective brother, weren’t you.”  
“Nope, only child. I simultaneously bring my parents pride and shame.”  
“How?”  
“I’m a doctor but I settled in a tiny town that barely supports me.” He mumbled bitterly. He took a deep breath and pushed away all the feelings that came along with family. “What about you?”  
“Mom’s a bit disappointed I didn’t become a famous chef, but she understood once I burned a salad.”  
Harvey laughed. “I meant siblings.”  
Kelly smiled. “I have a younger brother, Ben. He’s pretty nice as far as younger brothers go. I should probably call him sometime.”  
They arrived where their paths split. Harvey gave her a last stern look. “Be careful.”  
Kelly saluted and jogged up the mountain path. “You got it, Doc.”  
Harvey watched her go and worried.

Kelly lay on her couch with an ice pack over her knee. The mines hadn’t been terrible but she never wanted to see another slime ball in her life, she still couldn’t get the green ooze off her boots. Speaking of green slime, she picked up her phone, late but not too late. She dialed and waited.   
A male voice answered. “Kelly?!”  
“Hey, Stink Dutt.”  
“Hey!” Her brother sounded happy to hear from her at least. “You haven’t called in forever! Mom’s starting to get worried and Dad almost bought a bus ticket out there.”  
“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been busy here.”  
“You find the seashell necklace yet?”  
Kelly paused. She didn’t want to tell her brother about her less-than-noble plan to make someone fall in love with her, she could work around it though. “Not yet, getting some good leads on it though.”  
“What else?”  
“What else? Umm. I...made a few friends.”  
“You? Wow, how did you do that? Are they made out of twigs and hay?”  
“Shut up!” She grinned. “No, the real human kind. The doctor here, Harvey, is pretty nice, we have a thing going where I bring him coffee and he visits me to bring back the mug.” She instantly regretted telling Ben, when she said it out loud it sounded lame.  
“Awww, did you find love out in the boonies?”  
“I don’t know, did you graduate college?”  
Ben huffed. “I’m working on it!”  
“The answer is no, you brat.”  
Ben laughed. “It sounds like you’re getting all defensive. Wait wait, are you twirling your hair right now?”  
Kelly immediately stopped winding her hair around her finger. “No.”  
“Liiiiiies.” Ben laughed. “So, you like this guy, or what?”  
Kelly stretched out her sore leg. “I don’t know, he’s nice and all….” she thought back on the last month. Even if it was for a ploy, all a cover to get her necklace, she had had a lot of fun with Harvey. He was really sweet and funny with just a hint of bitterness that made him real to talk to. “I guess I kinda do.” She admired, feeling a guilty pang in her stomach.   
“Awwww. You’re so cute.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Ha, love you too.”  
Kelly smiled. “Miss you, Stink Butt. I gotta crash.”  
“Miss you too. Night.”

“Are you going to the beach tonight?” Harvey asked.  
Kelly looked up from Camo’s food bowl she was filling. “What’s happening on the beach tonight?”  
“Do you ever check your mail?”  
Kelly looked over at the neglected mail box. “I’ll get to it.”  
Harvey gave her a smile that was fond and long-suffering. “Lewis always sends out a note card the day before events to remind everyone about what they already know. Tonight is the moonlit jelly event. Tons of bioluminescent jellyfish show up at the beach this time every year. It’s quite a sight.”  
Kelly pumped water into her watering can to prep for tomorrow’s chores. “Sounds fun. What time?”  
“Ten is the best time to see them.”  
Kelly snickered as she checked the blueberry plants for any last fruit. “That’s way past your bedtime.”  
“I make exceptions.” Harvey said and then burst out laughing.  
“What?” Kelly straightened up from the furnace she was adding coal to.  
Harvey smiled and rested his head on his hand. “It’s just interesting watching your progress. When I first started coming out here, you were always lying in a puddle of sweat on the porch. “Now look at you.”  
Kelly closed the furnace and considered his words. She had definitely changed over the last few seasons. She was stronger, tanner, did more work without getting tired. She made a face and Harvey chuckled.  
“It’s not a bad thing, Kel.”  
Kelly started and gave him a surprised look. “Kel?”  
Harvey turned deep pink. “Sorry! I didn’t think-“  
Kelly smiled and leaned on her rake. “It’s alright. Harv.”  
It was his turn to make a face. “Ugh, please, no. Harv makes me sound like an old man.”  
“You aren’t?” Kelly ducked the imaginary object he threw at her.   
Harvey sighed. “No, but I’m getting there. I have to work just to keep my body in some sort of shape.”  
“Ah, is that why I saw you at Emily’s aerobics class?”  
Harvey turned so red he looked purple. “You saw that?”  
Kelly grinned mischievously. “I might have been in the area and wondering what that upbeat 80s music was. To my surprise, I found all of Pelican Town’s lovely ladies and Harvey workin’ it.”  
Harvey buried his face in his hands. “That’s so embarrassing. “I didn’t want anyone to know, especially you.”  
Kelly laughed. “You were in a room with the gossipist women in the world and you expected it to stay a secret?”  
Harvey sighed again. “I guess you’re right. It’s just embarrassing that I have to do extra work to stay in basic shape, I can’t even keep up with those women.”  
Kelly shrugged. “If I wasn’t outside fighting nature most days, I would be to. You should have seen me back when I had a desk job for Joja.”  
“You worked for Joja?” Harvey looked at her in surprise.  
“Yeah, doing software, nothing big, just boring desk work.”  
“What would your ideal job be?” Harvey asked her.   
Kelly looked around the farm. “I’m here, aren’t I?”  
Harvey looked around with her. “So farming?”  
Kelly felt a tug of guilt and answered as neutrally as she could. “I guess.”  
“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming.” Harvey remarked dryly. He looked down at his watch. “Shall we go? It’s about time for the jellyfish.” He offered her his arm like an old-fashioned gentleman. Kelly felt a tug of a smile and a small tug on her heart, he was cute.   
“Sure.” She slipped her arm into his, she saw his ears turn pink out of the corner of her eye.   
They walked through the quiet, darkening woods to the beach. Kelly felt pulled in several directions. She wanted to sell the farm, right? Get back to her old life in the city, her family, find a job that wasn’t mind-numbing. She looked up at Harvey who was pointing out a calf he helped birth at Marnie’s. What if she stayed? Could she stay in a tiny town of weird people, work her fingers to the bone on the farm, settle down with an average guy and not want anything else? It’s not like she would get a ton of money for her farm anyways, maybe enough to live off of for a year, get a decent apartment, maybe a car.   
They stepped across the bridge to the beach. There were already silhouettes of people on the shore line and the dock with yellow lanterns. A few waved as they walked up. Willy waved them over and gave them two floating lanterns. “Ahoy there! Ready for the jellies? The pier is the best place to see them.” He winked at Kelly. “Glad you could join us, I usually only see you at the beach when it rains.”  
Kelly took the lantern and walked away as quickly as she could. They strolled along the pier, waving to the people who called out greetings to them.   
“Hello, there! Come have a seat!” Evelyn waved them over to where she had parked George. George rolled his eyes and muttered something about too many people breaking the dock.   
Evelyn smiled as Kelly sat down beside the bench she was resting on. “So nice to see you here. You’re blueberries were lovely, by the way.”  
“Glad you liked them.” Kelly smiled and felt uncomfortable.   
Evelyn nodded and looked out over the ocean. “You’re becoming a regular part of the community, you know.”  
Kelly looked up at her in surprise. “I am?”  
“Sure! You bring us crops, jam, stop in for a visit. You fixed up the bridge over the beach, Elliot tells me.”  
Kelly felt more stabs of guilt as the old lady smiled warmly at her, patting her shoulder. “It’s nice to have someone that can make Harvey laugh, I’ve never seen him so energetic.” She whispered.  
She didn’t whisper it quietly enough though, Harvey shifted his seat and cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks blushing once again.   
Kelly looked down at her paper lantern. “I’m just not sure I can really become part of the community. I’m so used to my old life and I don’t know if I’ll be able to take care of the farm and…” She looked out over the waves. “I just don’t know if I can really fit in.”  
Evelyn stroked her shawl for a moment and thought. “Do you know about grafting?”  
“Ummm, no?”  
“Grafting is a trick farmers and growers use to put two types of trees together. They can get two different types of apples to grow on the same tree! They cut a branch off of one and cut a notch in the other tree and bind them together. It might bleed some sap but eventually, those two trees will fuse together into a new tree, more beautiful than before.”  
Kelly smiled wryly. “Can’t get an apple to grow on an orange tree though.”  
Evelyn smiled back. “Well, give it time, who knows.”  
Lewis called out for people to send out of their lanterns and everyone watched the lights float out and the jellyfish float in on the waves. Kelly felt Harvey shyly put his arm around her shoulders and guiltily, she leaned against his side, letting his warm arm wrap around her.   
Maybe she could tell Harvey the truth, and that she had changed her mind, they would laugh about it over wine. Maybe she could be happy here. Maybe she could graft an apple onto an orange tree. 

Kelly waved goodbye to Harvey as they parted ways on her path. She walked to her house, her head full of conflicting thoughts. She stood in front of the cabin and stared at it. Camo trotted out of his dog house and nudged her hand. She petted his head absently as she arrived at a decision, she would tell Harvey everything. Her eyes fell on the mailbox, it was practically bursting with unread mail. She sighed and walked up to it, she should probably read them.  
There were postcards about all the events she had missed, a few letters from Mom and Dad with some money and well wishes. Some recipes from neighbors, and one business letter from Joja Corporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters to write, like when you have two ideas and you need a bridge to connect them but you don't really want to build that bridge.


	8. Fears

Fears

Dear Kelly.  
It had come to our attention that you have conditionally inherited your grandfather’s farm on Pelican Island. We at Joya would like to make you a generous offer if you gain the deed to the farm. Feel free to call our business office if you have any questions.  
Joja Corporation

Kelly started at the number at the bottom of the letter: ten million. She counted the zeroes five times. That kind of money could set her up for life. Forget the apartment, she could get a house. She would never have to work at a job she hated again. She could travel the world. She could do just about anything. She could even take care of her whole family.   
Kelly sat and thought and stared until she couldn’t see the paper anymore.

A knock on her door startled Kelly awake. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and glared at the clock, one in the afternoon, she had overslept. She dragged herself to the door and opened it with a snap.  
Harvey stepped back startled. Kelly looked like she hadn’t slept at all. Her hair was in a disheveled braid and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Her eyes had dark rings and she had a somber set to her face instead of the usual sarcastic snarkiness. “Are you alright?”  
Kelly blinked hard and cleared her throat. “Yeah, I just overslept.”  
Harvey looked over at Camo, who looked up at him and offered no comment. “I, um, I filled Camo’s food bowl, it was empty.”   
“Yeah, I just woke up.” She didn’t offer any further explanation.   
“Did you sleep?”  
“I think so.”  
She didn’t move aside or invite him in, she seemed stuck somehow. Harvey narrowed his eyes. “Do you need anything? You looked...um...less put together than usual.” he said tactfully.   
Kelly took a deep breath and stood up straight. “Sorry, I wake up slow.” She smiled and looked more like herself as she opened the door wide. “You can make the coffee if you want. Wait, what are you doing here?”  
Harvey started filling the coffee pot as she sat down at the table. “You didn’t come by this morning like you usually do so I was concerned.”  
“That’s nice of you.” Kelly said with an odd tone. She sounded sad.  
Harvey put a hand on her shoulder. “Kelly?”  
Kelly looked up to meet his eyes.   
“Did something happen? You seem off.”  
Kelly shuddered and closed her eyes. When she opened them she smiled again and looked back to normal. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. You’ve just never seen me before coffee in the morning.” She laughed. “I’m like an old computer, it takes a while for me to warm up.”  
Harvey nodded but still felt concerned. Something was different in the way she looked at him.   
Kelly pulled the braid out of her hair and started to rebraid it. “So no patients today?”  
Harvey pulled two cups out of the cupboard. “No, as usual. Maru is handling the front desk today. She can call me if someone walks in with an arm missing.”  
Kelly chuckled. “So,um, you want to hang out today?”  
Harvey laughed. “You sound like we’re going to play hookie from high school.”  
Kelly wiggled her eyebrows. “It’s more fun if you think about it that way.”  
Harvey chuckled warmly. “So, what were you thinking about doing?”  
“Well, how do you feel about blackberry picking?”

“You know, it all sounded fun until I remembered that blackberry bushes have thorns.” Harvey grimaced and sucked his pricked thumb.   
Kelly laughed as she reached carefully into the forest bush and added a blackberry to her basket. “Yeah, it’s like extreme foraging. Linus told me about it, man has arms made of leather.”  
Harvey looked over at Kelly out of the corner of his eye. She looked more normal, less cloudy, that was good. “What are you planning on doing with all these?”  
“Wine, jam, sell them straight to Pierre so he can overcharge for them.” Kelly brushed her hair behind her ear. “You know, the usual.”  
Camo yawned and stretched out next to Harvey. He had spent a good hour fetching every stick he could find and piling them near Kelly, but now he seemed to finally tire out.   
They talked about small things as they went from bush to bush. By the late afternoon, They had two full baskets of fresh berries.   
“So, I get one of those bottles of wine, right?” Harvey asked as he popped a berry in his mouth.   
“Not if you keep eating all of them.” Kelly slapped his hand playfully. She looked up as they left the forest canopy and frowned. “Are those storm clouds?”  
Thunder boomed in response. Kelly jumped so badly she lost berries out of the basket. Harvey jumped because she startled him. “Woah, are you alright?”  
Kelly started power walking towards the farm. “Yep, just fine, just got to get home.”  
Harvey started to pant as he tried to keep up with her. “It is advisable to get to shelter in a thunderstorm.”  
“That’s where we’re headed.” Kelly said shortly. Her face was tight and her hands clutched around her basket. Camo whined as he trotted next to Kelly.   
They were still halfway across the farm when the rain started pouring down. Kelly broke into a sprint and bee-lined for the cabin. By the time Harvey got to the porch, huffing and puffing, Kelly had already disappeared inside the door.   
Harvey closed the door behind him and removed his muddy shoes next to her hastily kicked-off boots. “Well, that was sudden.” He looked around the room. “Kelly?”  
Camo whined from the bedroom. Harvey cautiously poked his head around the door. “Kel?”  
Kelly was curled up in the corner of the room with her arms around Camo and her face buried in his fur. Camo rested his chin on Kelly’s shoulder and his tail wagged.   
Harvey quietly walked over and sat down next to her. “I forgot, you’re not a fan of thunder.”  
Kelly shook her head in Camo’s fur.   
Harvey interlaced his fingers around his legs and leaned back against the wall and waited a few minutes to speak. “Do you want to be alone?”  
Head shake.  
“Do you want me to get you something to drink?”  
Head shake.   
He winced and changed his position. “Do you want to sit somewhere more comfortable than the wood floor? I’m too old for this.”  
A soft, muffled laugh.   
Harvey knelt, summoned all the masculinity he had in his body and leaned down and picked Kelly up around the knees and shoulders. “Come on.” He tried to keep the strain his muscles felt out of his voice. He carried her over to the couch and wrapped the blanket thrown over the back around her. Thunder boomed outside and Kelly hunched over and squeezed her eyes shut. Harvey sat down next to her and Camo lay down at the foot of the couch, watching carefully.   
“I thought you said Camo was an outside dog.” Harvey said as he leaned down and scratched the dog’s ears.”  
“He’s a good hugger.” Kelly’s muffled voice came out of the blanket.   
They sat on the couch quietly for a long time. Harvey rubbed his legs with his hands, at a loss of what to say. Maybe sharing his own fears might help aleve hers.   
“I um, I wanted to be a pilot when I was little.” Harvey took off his glasses and cleaned them on the corner of the blanket.   
Kelly poked her head out of the blanket. “I thought you have a fear of heights.”  
Harvey nodded. “That was something I discovered as soon as the pilot took off with me in the passenger seat. Poor man, I think I shattered his eardrum.” He laughed hollowly. “I also have pretty poor eyesight.” He looked up and saw the blackish brown blur shift to look at him. “Between the two of them, I decided that my childhood dream just wasn’t for me.” He slipped back on his glasses and saw Kelly watching him with sad eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.  
Harvey smiled back. “Don’t be sorry. Sometimes dreams just don’t come true, and that’s ok, that’s the way the world is. It took me a while to accept that. But you sometimes just have to let go and find new dreams.” He cleared his throat. “I might still make model planes.”  
“Is that what you were hiding in your apartment?” Kelly asked.  
“Yeah, it’s not the coolest hobby, but I like it. It’s just kind of embarrassing to tell people about.” Harvey admitted.   
Kelly shifted until she was sitting and leaning up against him. “Better than stamp collecting.”  
Harvey felt his blood rush to his face and his heart race. He put out a cautious arm around her shoulders and she moved closer until her head was resting on his shoulder. Harvey felt all his insides melt into his feet and he took a deep, shuddering breath as he closed his hand over her blanket-covered shoulder. “Remind me to burn my stamp album.” He whispered.   
Kelly laughed and snuggled closer to him. After a minute she spoke up. “It’s embarrassing to be scared of a harmless weather event.”  
“Well, lightning is pretty scary if you think about it. Million of volts hitting the earth at random.”  
Kelly glowered at him. “You’re not helping.”  
Harvey blushed. “Sorry. What I’m trying to say is at least your fear is somewhat justified.”  
“Yours is too, think of all the people who die from falling off high places.”  
Harvey turned slightly white. “How about we don’t.”  
Kelly giggled. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t hurt your back carrying me like that.”  
Harvey rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. “ I might have to take some painkillers and ice it when I get home, but it was worth it.” Kelly didn’t say anything for a moment. Harvey soaked in the feeling of having her in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing.   
“You’re too nice for your own good.” Kelly said finally.   
“I don’t know about that, I’ve always felt like I’m just the right amount.” Harvey said.   
Kelly didn’t respond. She only tucked her feet under herself, untangled one arm from her blanket and wrapped it around his chest.   
Harvey couldn’t feel his face anymore, but he was so happy he didn’t care. He felt like if he moved at all, he would wake up alone in his apartment next to an empty box of noodles. He closed his eyes and breathed in the moment, wishing the rain would never stop.   
“So what do you make the models out of?” Kelly murmured.   
“The cheap ones are wood but every once in a while I like to splurge and get a metal kit. Wow, that sounds lame out loud.” He chuckled.  
“No, I want to hear about it, it helps distract me, and I like to hear your voice through your chest.”   
Harvey hoped she couldn’t hear how loud and fast his heart was going. He smiled and rested his chin in her hair, he was seriously falling for this girl. “Well, my favorite model I have is a Spitfighter that I made…….”

When Kelly woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Harvey’s arms, it took a long moment for her to remember what had happened. She had watched Harvey sleep, his glasses shoved up to the top of his head, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell. She had slipped off the couch as carefully as possible without waking him up, wrote a quick note on the counter that she was going into the mines and left quickly. Camo came out with her but she told him to stay as she left the farm and headed into the woods. She walked through the early morning into the denser woods until she had to squeeze between two dead trees and arrived at the secret woods. She dropped her backpack on the ground next to the pond and sat down on the soft grass. She sighed and flopped down on the still wet grass with a groan.   
She couldn’t get the images of last night out of her head, she could still feel his warm arms and hear his warm voice. She could still feel the guilt weighing her down. She pulled the letter out of her back pocket and reread it, how could she afford not to take it? How could she keep doing this to Harvey?  
“You’re up early.”   
Kelly didn’t look up. “I’m surprised you got through the opening in the trees considering how fat you are,”  
Rasmodius bristled. “I have billowing robes that fit my station, I’ll have you know.”  
Kelly snorted.   
The wizard strolled over and stood next to her at the pond. “You have more negativity swirling around you than usual. Usually it’s enough to give you an edgy charm but today you have more than Shane.”  
Kelly glared up at him. “Judge much?”  
The wizard didn’t seem phased. “It’s what I do.”  
Kelly looked down at the letter. “So you know everyone’s secrets in town, right?”  
“Most of them.” He said without embarrassment.   
“Do you ever tell people them?”  
“No, what do I look like, a gossiping house wife?” He said with an offended air.   
Kelly hesitated then handed him the letter from Joja. He took it and scanned it. “My my, what a handsome offer.”  
Kelly put her head in her hands. “I can’t afford to say no. That’s enough money for the rest of my life with plenty to take care of my family.”   
The wizard handed the letter back and folded his hands into his sleeves. “Indeed. If what you seek is money and comfort of wealth, then you cannot.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kelly asked drearily.   
“Simply that money isn’t everything. Look at Linus. I don’t think that man owns enough money to buy shoes but he doesn’t care one bit. I would argue he is one of the happiest people in town.”  
“Oh yeah? What about the wealthiest?”  
“Haley and Emily? They might have plenty of money to keep them happy and safe, but I think they would prefer to have their parents home with them instead of traveling the world.”  
Kelly frowned and crossed her arms over her legs. “Money may not buy happiness but it can come close.”  
Rasmodius sat down next to her. “I suppose. The question isn’t what money can buy you, but what is it that you want?”  
Kelly didn’t answer and eventually the wizard got up and left her with her thoughts. 

For most of the fall, Kelly kept to her routine. Sometimes she left the coffee on the desk, sometimes she stayed to chat. More and more people in town started to talk about how nice and helpful she was. Kelly felt like more and more of a fraud every time someone smiled and waved.  
By the time the last week of fall had rolled around, Kelly was waiting every day for rain, she was sure this time it would work. But everyday she woke up and the skies were clear. On the last day, she gave up, the weather report said it would be a beautiful day of clear skies before the snow tomorrow and as Rasmodius had told her, the old mariner would not show up in the snow, only rain, which she thought it was stupid. Rasmodius had pointed out that the old mariner was a ghost who handed out engagement pendants, the whole thing was stupid.   
Kelly put together her mining gear and headed for the mines, something to take her mind off her frustration. She walked through town, dropped off the coffee with a wave to Maru, who was at the desk, and kept walking. She didn’t really want to see Harvey today, she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to keep this up all winter, she felt like she would break down and confess everything or run back to the city if she had to keep lying. She made it up to the mines and unloaded her gear, maybe swinging her pickaxe for a few hours would relieve some of the stress. She headed down the elevator to the ice levels, the lowest she had cleared them so far.   
She cleared out the slimes and bats and started mining. She swung. She only had two seasons left. Swing. What if Harvey still didn’t love her? Swing. This whole thing would be all for naught. Swing. What if she walked away from this without the man or the money? Swing, Ting! Her pickaxe bounced off the rocks and made her hands vibrate. She hissed and shook her hand out. She was a terrible person.   
Something rattled over to her left. She dropped the pickaxe and drew her sword. Perfect, she needed something to hack apart right now. A skeleton came out of the shadows of the curve of the wall.   
“That’s new.” Kelly muttered. The skeleton jerked a rib out of its cage and threw it faster than Kelly could move. She gasped as it grazed her arm. “You jerk!” She yelled. Then she heard something that made her blood go cold, more rattling from behind her. She turned in time to see two more skeletons block off her exit. “No!” She batted one rib away with her sword and two more went through her leg and her side. “Not like this!” She gasped.   
In all the scenarios that she thought of, none of them included dying at the bottom of a mine. She gritted her teeth and sprinted towards the two skeletons in her path. She ignored the sharp pain in her face and leg as she swung through them, knocking them to the side. One of them raked its bony hand across her side leaving gashes in their wake. Kelly screamed and tumbled. She could see the elevator, it was so close. She got to her knees and threw her one cherry bomb behind her. It created enough of a disturbance to stop her attackers for a moment. She took that moment to drag herself into the elevator and slam the top button. She sobbed as she dropped to the bottom of the lift. She could see so much blood, she felt so numb and cold and pain. Her vision blurred with tears and fading vision. Her last thought before passing out was: Harvey was right.


End file.
